Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki
|image= |name=Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki |kanji=一夜=ヴァンダレイ=寿 |romanji=''Ichiya Vandarei Kotobuki'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=29 |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=Orange |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Ugly An extreme coward Excessively says the word "Men" Always poses |affiliation=Blue Pegasus Guild |previous affiliation=N/A |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=N/A |team=Trimens |previous team=Light Team |partner=None |previous partner=N/A |base of operations=Blue Pegasus Guild |marital status=Single |relatives=Unknown |education=Unknown |magic=Perfume magic |alias=N/A |manga debut=Chapter 132 |anime debut=Episode 52 |japanese voice=Shō Hayami |english voice= }} Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki '(Which means ''One Night to go along with the others) is one of the top mages of the Blue Pegasus Guild, as well as the leader of The Trimens (composed of Hibiki Laytis, Ren Akatsuki and Eve Thylm). Many have called him an old man because of the way he looks, even though he is only 29 years old. Personality Like the rest of his group he is a womanizer but, unlike them, is nowhere near as handsome, though he thinks of himself as such. Regardless the other three call him aniki (brother). He and Erza Scarlet apparently have some history together, much to her disgust, and he constantly continues to hit on her. A while back, when he attended a dinner party of Guild Masters, he fell in love with Erza, who Makarov had brought along, at first sight. Ichiya is also as cowardly as he is vain, and usually prefers to run from a fight. He is an ardent fan of perfumes. Synopsis Oración Seis arc He explains the situation to the representatives of the guild alliance (Fairy Tail Guild, Lamia Scale Guild, and Cait Shelter Guild) as well as who the Oración Seis are. However it's later revealed that the Oración Seis member Angel defeated him sometime before the meeting of the guilds and took on his guise. The real Ichiya appears after the Oración Seis kidnap Wendy Marvell and Jura Nekis and he manages to save the others who are beat up badly but able to move around due to his pain reliving perfume which he uses on the others in the alliance. The alliance then regroups and splits up to find the Oración Seis' base and rescue Wendy and Happy who were both taken by Brain. Ichiya goes off on his own and runs into a few thugs from the Dark Guild, Naked Mummy (whom the Oración Seis allied themselves to), rather than fight though he cowardly begs for his life. Later he is shown captured and tied to a stick like a piece of meat, all the while trying to bargain with the thugs to let him go. After Nirvana is activated by Brain and forms into a walking entity, Ichiya is shown hanging from one of the towers, still tied to a pole and having been abandoned by his captors. Later, when Nirvana is activated, Ichiya is still suspended from one of Nirvana's legs. After Zero awakens, Ichiya is still stuck and claims he cannot help because of that. But despite this (silly) obstacle, he managed to reach and destroy one of the Nirvana's legs with his Power Perfume ability. As he succeeds, he reveals he has to use the bathroom, but a magic barrier made by Rahal forbids him from going. As Rahal takes Hoteye and Jellal Fernandes, Ichiya fights alongside Natsu Dragneel and the others to save Jellal to make Erza happy. However, her pleas make him stop. As he learns Cait Shelter's secret, he leads the Trimens back to Blue Pegasus. Magic and Abilities ''Holder Magic User':'' As noted by Erza herself, Ichiya is a mage of the "well-to-do" sort. He is mostly a support-type fighter, who uses his perfumes to his and his comrades advantage. These perfumes have a myriad of effects that he could exploit at his disposal. His skills as a fighter are rather poor, however, having been bested in combat at least 2 times during the Oración Seis arc Healing perfum.jpg|Healing Perfume Ichiya_pain_magic_on_Jura.jpg|Pain Perfume on Jura 'Perfume Magic' (香り魔法 ''Kaori Mahō ''): Ichiya seems to use magical perfume as his spells. This seem to be pretty useful but so far most of his spells are supportive. All of his perfumes thus far are passive and somewhat cowardly. Erza has said he is a powerful mage, however, he has yet to show his "power". He also has a good sense of smell, probably on par (if not greater) with a Dragon Slayer's, he can tell whether a mage has good or rare magic. * '''Healing Perfume': A perfume Ichiya uses to heal himself and others around him. * Pain Perfume: A perfume originally used by Gemini on Jura, still it almost sure that he can use it too. This perfume makes Ichiya's opponent unable to fight, by taking away his will to battle and causing intense pain. (Anime Only) * Paralyzing Perfume: A perfume Ichiya uses to paralyze his enemies so he doesn't have to fight them. * Power Perfume: A perfume that causes Ichiya to gain muscles in his body. Muscles improves Ichiya's physical power to enough destroy one of Nirvana's leg. Trivia * According to his Guild Card, Ichiya is the only "ugly" member of Blue Pegasus. * His counterpart in Edoras is shown to be part of the Exceed race. * In the anime he constantly says the English word "men". He also calls Erza "my honey" which he also says in English. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Blue Pegasus Members